He Won't Tell
Season 1, Episode 2 of Prophecy to Burn. enjoy~ He Won't Tell "But... how?" Moonsplash shakes his head. "StarClan can be cruel, Flamepaw." He doesn't say anything else. He merely turns back to his herbs and shifts them around with his paw. How can he be so calm!? He just tells me I'm part of the Murder Slaughter prophecy or whatever, then just turns back to his stupid leaves! "Why would they do this?" I demand, my fur bristling in fury. "How are you so calm? I-I could get killed, you... you...!" Without looking at me (which enrages me further), Moonsplash meows, "Now, I understand that you're angry-" "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed!" I spit, lashing my tail. "-and confused, but you need to stay calm. Someone could hear you, then you'd be in trouble." He glances sideways at me, his ears flicked back. It's like he doesn't even care. He continues, "But you can't tell anyone." "Wow, I haven't figured that out." I growl, then turn tail and stalk toward the exit. I glare back at him to see that he's still sorting through his herbs. He looks up, mildly surprised to see that I'm still here. I hiss, "Maybe if you didn't want me to yell at you, you shouldn't have told me about the prophecy." "Maybe you shouldn't have insisted." Moonsplash calls out as I leave, roughly shoving the lichens aside. I ignore him, and try to smooth my fur down so no one would question me, all worried-like. I see Firestep sitting alone near the warriors' den, rolling a mossball under his paw. He seems lost for some reason. I pad over to him, my fur now smoothed down. "Hey, Firestep? Something wrong?" I ask, sitting next to him. He looks up at me, then looks back away. "Er, hi..." he stammers. Strange. I tip my head slightly to the side and repeat, "Something wrong?" "No! No. Nothing's wrong." Firestep averts his eyes to his paws. "You're my brother." I mew a bit sharply. "I know when something's wrong with you." I lay my tail over his shoulders, but he doesn't try to pull away. "So what's wrong." He looks at me, his eyes wide. He whispered, "I heard you and Moonsplash talking." I can't help but be surprised. I leap to my paws and take a step away from him. "Wh-what... no..." "Why didn't you tell me?" he mewed pleadingly, pushing himself to a sitting position. "Why? We're siblings! We don't keep secrets. Remember?" Firestep sighs sadly. "I didn't know until Moonsplash told me!" I exclaim. A few cats look at me strangely, and I stare sheepishly back at them. They probably think I'm going to have kits or something, but hopefully they have more common sense than that. I lower my voice and hiss, "Why were you eavesdropping anyway!?" "I-I had a thorn in my paw." Firestep stammers. "And I was going to see Moonsplash, but I overheard voices, so I decided to listen. But I didn't expect to hear that you're C-" "Shut up!" I mew hastily. "Don't say it out loud. Someone might hear." I sigh. "Please don't tell anyone!" I mew pleadingly. "Why would I do that?" Firestep asks, his eyes wide. "You're my sister. I would never sentence you to death. I can promise you that." He gets to his paws, and I notice that his pawpad is swollen. That's probably the one with the thorn in it. "Now, I'm going to get this thorn out of my paw." He pads away, a slight limp in his walk. I stare after him. How long could he possibly keep my secret before someone managed to make him tell? I try not to think of what would happen, though I already know. Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Prophecy to Burn